The Research Data Management Resource will have the following functions: a. To assess the need for and implement data collection support for institutional pilot clinical protocols approved by the Clinical Trial Protocol Review and Monitoring System of this cancer center. b. To establish research nurse/data manager assignment to approved pilot clinical protocols requiring such support; research nurse/data manager support will include data collection, maintenance of patient and referring physician liaison for adequate follow-up, and collaboration with the physician-investigator in assuring compliance with protocol requirements. c. To create, as necessary, data collection records for approved clinical protocols. d. To establish quality control procedures for all research records; serve as central repository for all data records for approved cancer center protocols and provide a format for the audit of records by sponsoring organizations. e. To maintain a roster of all clinical investigations patients and an ongoing patient tracking system for assurance of long-term follow-up of study patients; include demographic data (race, sex, age, city of origin) for assessment of the impact of the cancer center upon the region served. f. To create educational programs about clinical investigations protocols supported by this cancer center for the purpose of training new research nurses/ data managers and for the education of other cancer center personnel about the principles underlying clinical cancer research. g. To supervise and assign overall distribution of work responsibilities among research nurses/data managers supporting other cancer clinical investigations for this cancer center.